Rise The Best In The World
by helovestowrite
Summary: Years have passed since the great War ended. Lives have changed and so have the characters. What's happened? Sakura x Naruto x Hinata.


Rise Best in the World

I don't own Naruto nor the person who he's going to be depicted as CM Punk. Why this fellow WWE ex-champion? Because he represents an idea of speaking out against those who wronged others or pretend to act like they are superior. Konoha always was a village that 'pretended' to act like it was the most superior village. Time to knock them down a peg .

Author's Note: By the way since nobody seems to know Hinata's mom's name I'm just calling her Hikari. Yeah yeah generic I know.

* * *

Summer, where the grass flows through the breeze and the sun shines brighter than ever . Where the temperatures would cause even the strongest willed men to fall face first and cause major thirst. 5 years since the Shinobi war had passed and many new rules and ways were brought up. No longer were shin obi allowed to use chakra-style attacks due to the recent war and only in self defense and for showmanship were kunai and swords allowed to be used.

Trying for world peace had been hard for most of the shin obi who's life was about training and getting stronger. Yet they understood that for the world to maintain it's peace it needed to give up the ways of the ninja.

Still most benefited from these new rules, as taijutsu fighters, boxers, wrestlers and others became a spectacle for the world. Iwa, Kumo, Suna, Kiri and Konoha became more bonded than they ever had. Profits were going through the roof for their economy .

Now in Konoha, the day started with the wind picking up and the sky as blue as it can be. Most of the merchants busy shouting trying to get a sale, as most were getting ready for an event called Mania.

Mania was a major world wide event in which talented taijutsu , boxers, wrestlers, etc. Would show their talents to the world and try to make it to events which would pay them well.

As everyone in the village was setting up for the event, a young woman with yellow blond hair and a light purple vest with fish nets on her elbows, knees and thighs while sporting a long purple kimono dress and her blue sandal boots and her light yellow long hair covering her left eye. Walking through the crowd, she sighed at the annoying looks she was getting . Mostly flirts, whistling and guys coming up to her to asking her out which she politely said no.

Arriving at the compound of the Aburame house hold, the young blond kunoichi waited outside impatiently tapping her foot on the floor. Suddenly the door slid open to reveal a young man wearing specialized sun goggles and a hoodie above his head with a jounin vest.

"What took you so long Shino-kun?! We're gonna be late to the festival." pouted the young woman.

" I apologize Ino-san, I was just taking care of the hives of bees and tending to the spiders."

Silence was heard for a few seconds before Ino rubbed her temples and sighed.

" You're lucky I like you a lot Shino-kun otherwise I would have been freaked out by what you just said."

Appreciating the gesture , Shino smirked a little and grabbed Ino's hand causing her to blush a bit. Catching herself , she smiled and kissed Shino on the cheek causing the young man to be a bit surprised.

' I love it when you smile, you should do it more.'

So the two went off, to pick up their friends to arrive to the ceremony of the prestigious clans the Hyuugas and Uchihas. The whole village for the past month had been preparing for the most recognized weddings of Sasuke Uchiha with Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka.

While most celebrated, a red haired woman watched from the window, sighing at the celebration that was taking place.

"Are you ready honey?." said the woman as she turned around to face the bright smile and blond hair of her husband.

"Coming Kushina-chan. Just getting my cloak. " the blond haired

" Ready big guy?" asked the man to his young boy.

" Yes daddy." answered the red haired boy with blue eyes.

With that the Hokage's family went outside ready , dressed and prepared for what the night had in store.

At the Hyuuga compound…..

One of two bloodline clans respected for their power and politics, the Hyuugas had remained a very influential family. With Hiashi beginning to talk of retirement from the position most knew that Hanabi would be chosen. Yet as he grew to know his daughter and son in law more, he knew that Kiba would provide the leadership and alpha male that the clan deserved.

As the weeks went on, the representatives agreed that Kiba would run both his family and the Hyuuga clan while Hinata would provide the strong children that both bloodlines would provide.

Most accepted this decision, except for young Hanabi. Being raised to become a leader, her frustrations grew when she found out that she would have to give up her dream to the Inuzuka. Another issue for her was that her sister Hinata had changed from the girl she once knew and even cared for. No longer was Hinata kind hearted, loving and sweet, now she seemed distant, cold towards everyone that she felt were beneath her and would only talk about Kiba.

While in the Uchiha house hold, after the return of the clan from unknown reasons (yet to be explained later on) most of the prestige and respect that was lost in the past ten years or so had to be earned back from the village and the shin obi world. With years of working with the village through charities and restrictions of sharing an usage, one of the three most prestigious clans grew back to it's distinctive place.

In the household, a young fuchsia haired woman continued to water her florid garden that amazed most of the visitors that came by. Everyday, she's wake up , with her baby blue kimono , her hair fixed , would cook breakfast and spend the day shopping or being by her fiance, Sasuke Uchiha's side.

Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most well known young prodigies in Konoha, became a criminal at a young age. After the war, he pleaded for a second chance, with taking advantage and serving the village, up to the point most were able to love and respect him like they used to. He changed however, no longer the cocky young man he once was, he became happier and more at ease with life. Yet at times he saw, images of the one shin obi he knows may never forgive him. The pain in his eyes, would wake up the young Uchiha thus having his girlfriend and future wife wake him.

' Sasuke-kun are you all..' but a hand would be raised to tell her he didn't want to talk about it. The dreams would not leave him and soon he would be faced with the person he hurt.

Days passed on and the village continued the construction of the biggest titantron for the arena, as thousand of the villagers wanted to participate in the spectacle that had become the wedding of the century. Many other villages wanted to contribute to the wedding as part of the relations they had established due to the shinobis that had helped their villages.

Fruits, flowers, construction materials, all from around the five major villages were provided as the weeks had gone on bye. Laying on top of the tree branches, a certain silver haired jounin was laying, contemplating how things had gone from three years ago.

/ It's been five years since the war ended, d the last time Naruto appeared. Things have gotten better for the village and for the rest of the world , yet I have a lot of questions in my mind. What is the reason our loved ones are back ? Is it because of the same jutsu that Nagato used to revive the village or something else? Naruto why aren't you here right now? What happened to you? / thought the silver haired jounin as he contemplated before a rock nearly hit his face. Sitting up he looked down to see none other than his teammates Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara.

"Hey Kakashi what are you doing up there?' asked the raven haired young man who was holding hands with the hazel long hair woman with purple marks on her cheeks that look similar to the Inuzuka mark.

" Don't tell me you're still blaming yourself about Naruto."

Kakashi stayed silent trying to process how this still was happening, an alive Obito with Rin being together, his parents both alive and well.

" I guess I am. He was my student and responsibility and I …"

" Stop it…" cut off Rin, " Naruto-san would not want you moping like this, whatever happened, he understood the risks and went to save everyone. Don't dishonor his memory like this village has."

Obito and Rin could only look on as their dear friend kept staring at the sky knowing that he was still feeling guilty about the disappearance of Naruto.

Back in the Hyuuga compound….

It was almost time for the wedding to begin. As she sat on her seat her mother began to brush her hair, Hinata closed her eyes and began to contemplate.

/ My life is good. My powerful husband and I will soon join and he'll become a leader among men. Yet, why is it that I feel sad at times? I have my mother back. So why do I want to shed tears? / thought Hinata as her mother looked down.

/ Oh my little pearl , you really have forgotten about him haven't you? / Hikari though as she stared at her daughter.

In the Uchiha compound…

Pink hair was shining brightly as a very beautiful daffodil was placed on top of her hair from her mother. This was the day she had dreamt of since she was little , to marry the prodigy Sasuke Uchiha and begin a life with him. Yet at times she didn't feel the same way about him like she used to.

/ This is what I wanted all along right? Sasuke and me getting married, having a family together. /

As she continued to breathe in and out to calm herself from what she thought was nerves, an old voice came back.

/** Yet you feel more lonely than ever , you and Sasuke seem to have trouble showing each other the love you need. Sure you both care about each other, but ask your self this. What's missing in your life? **/

/ I don't know what you're talking about. This is what needs to happen, I want this ./

/**Keep telling yourself that./**

Not knowing how to respond she continued on, as she began for the biggest day of her life.

So the stadium began to fill with the four seats in the middle on top reserved for the engaged couples. Clans from the village and Hokages also had special seating . The titatron began to show people sitting down as soon the priest would arrive.

In the gates of Konoha…..

As files of people began to gather into the village with carts of flowers, food, and presents , a young man with a gray hoody , black shirt with a fist closed , wrapped arms with an X across his hands of the wrap , shorts stared up at the gates.

Tonight would be a day nobody would forget.

TBC…..

Ok now before we get to the events of this day and what will happen, I gotta give you all flashback on how things turned or changed., how the dead people are alive. I wanted to bring them back cause they would be integral part of this story :P

Everything will be explained in the next few chapters guys. Hang in there. :D

Please bear with me.


End file.
